Lecciones para amar
by Emmanuella.40
Summary: Mi opción personal y lo que me gustaría que sucediera inmediatamente donde lo dejamos. No soy dueña de nada de El Mentalista de nada mas que de la inspiración para escribir estos relatos. El segundo capitulo son dos adultos que se aman en una situación lificado con una "M" en mayúsculas. Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Gracias por su opinión
1. Chapter 1

El enfadado agente de la TSA opto por no seguir golpeando el cristal, tampoco es que importara mucho que lo hiciera, el mundo se había reducido a ellos dos, a los dedos de Jane en su barbilla, a sus labios atrapando los de ella, al dulce sabor de la lengua del hombre y las cosquillas de su incipiente barba en la boca de ella.

Lisbon puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de él para fortalecer la unión de sus bocas, para hacerle sentir que ella estaba enamorada de igual modo, también era para cumplir sus propios deseos y anhelos de tocar la piel de su amor con toda libertad.

Ambos se detuvieron y se separaron la distancia mínima para poder ver los ojos del otro, para ver qué efecto se habían causado el uno al otro en su renovada y silenciosa declaración de amor.

Lisbon sonreía dulcemente, tenia su boca entreabierta tanto para tomar aire como para indicar a Jane que esperaba el segundo asalto, las yemas de sus dedos recorrían arriba y abajo la mejilla del hombre dulcemente, aprendiendo la textura de su piel, disfrutando del roce de su barba de tres días.

Jane sonreía mirando los ojos verdes de Lisbon que le miraban dulcemente soñolientos, extendió sus dedos debajo de la barbilla para posar la palma de su mano abierta en la línea de la mandíbula de ella, que se inclinó hacia el toque de la mano masculina y a sus largos y elegantes dedos, sintiendo su calor y su dulzura que la envolvía el rostro.

De nuevo sus bocas se cerraron una en la del otro pero esta vez las lenguas de ambos estaban en un pequeño Vals, movimientos suaves, acompasados, ella subió la mano por la mejilla de Jane hasta hundir sus dedos en los rizos del hombre que al sentir su toque soltó un leve gemido de aprobación.

-"¡Ouch!" Jane se quejo expresivamente en los labios de Lisbon se retiro a mirarle un poco asustada.

- "El tobillo. Siéntate de una vez." Ella firme pero cariñosa empujo los hombros de él hacia atrás, en dirección a la silla.

-"Bueno, no es solamente mi tobillo, el filo de esa mesa de madera es particularmente incomodo en mi anatomía", dijo él tranquilamente pero levantando sugestivamente un ceja mientras la miraba divertido como ella se sonrojaba hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

Lisbon abandono su silla y se situó detrás de la de Jane, pasando sus brazos por el pecho de hombre para abrazarle firmemente y situar su cara junto a la de él, mejilla contra mejilla, los labios de Lisbon estaban en la oreja izquierda del hombre.

-"Te amo. Te quiero Patrick. Te quiero como nunca he querido a ningún hombre en vida", susurro dulce y amorosamente en el oído de Jane para a continuación poner sus labios en el cuello del hombre y besar suavemente su cuello arrastrando sus labios sedosos sobre la piel caliente del hombre que suspiraba mientras ella deslizaba su boca por su cuello, arriba y abajo dejando un rastro de calor y ligera humedad de su lengua.

Jane levanto su mano izquierda para tomar la cara de ella y acercarla a su boca, necesitaba saborear su dulce y juguetona lengua otra vez, su cuerpo quemaba y el dolor del tobillo era apenas perceptible, sabía que su cerebro estaba empapado en una enorme cantidad de hormonas por la inmensa felicidad que disfrutaba en ese momento y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de cierta manera como en años atrás lo había hecho.

-" Teresa",… él la llamo suavemente mientras ella estaba de nuevo paseando su boca por su cuello.

- "¿Ummm?" suspiro ella.

-"Debemos salir de aquí. YO necesito desesperadamente salir de aquí", la voz de Jane había adquirido una nueva dimensión, un tono de urgencia que a ella le dio un dulce escalofrío recorriendo su espalda anticipando el motivo de la petición de Jane.

-"Estamos esperando que Abbott termine con el papeleo en la oficina del TSA, ha tenido que buscar tu acreditación para que no te prohibieran volver a subir a un avión en años, pero… de una multa no te va a salvar nadie y esa la vas a pagar tú", ella le dijo entre besos repartidos entre su cuello, su mandíbula y su mejilla.

-"NO me tortures mas, por favor!. Sé que me lo merezco, pero aquí ya he montado bastantes problemas y no quiero más así que,.. ¡Detente por el amor de Dios!".

-"Pero si tú eres ateo, no tomes el nombre de Dios en vano".

Lisbon se aparto de él y fue a sentarse en la mesa, ella le miraba con una divertida y perversa sonrisa en los labios y observaba los efectos que sus muestras de amor habían provocado en el hombre. La piel de Jane estaba ardiendo, ligeros tonos rojos en las orejas, una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su frente y su respiración era profunda, pesada, Lisbon intuía que él estaba usando toda su capacidad de retroalimentación para no dejarse en ridículo en publico y le estaba costando su mejor esfuerzo a juzgar por la gran evidencia de sus pantalones.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Apenas habían transcurridos 5 minutos Abbott entro a la zona de detención en su mejor papel de Jefe severo y responsable, no iba a desaprovechar la situación para darle una pequeña lección a Jane de humildad que él acepto de buena gana con tal de salir de allí cuanto antes. Abbott le obligo a pedir disculpas a los de la TSA por el inaceptable comportamiento en un miembro del FBI, cosa que Jane realizo con el mayor de los arrepentimientos e hizo que Lisbon levantase sus cejas en toda una señal de "Sigues siendo el mejor mentiroso del mundo Patrick Jane, bueno, casi lo eres".

Cuando los tres estuvieron en la zona del aparcamiento y tras asegurarse de que nadie les veía Dennis Abbott se volvió hacia ellos y de repente una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro,

-"Entiendo que yo tenía razón años atrás".

-"Señor yo"…empezó a decir Lisbon pero Abbott levanto una mano negando y la miro con aire de cariño y respeto.

-"Agente Lisbon, no es necesario que diga nada. Me molestaba enormemente tener dejar que la oficina de Washington se llevase a uno de mis mejores agentes y ese idiota ha estado a punto de dejar que lo hagan"

Todo lo último lo dijo mirando a Jane que tenía las manos en los bolsillos esperando su turno de echarle la bronca. Abbott se volvió hacia él avanzando un par de pasos, Jane saco las manos de los bolsillos y estaba estudiando el rostro del hombre mientras se acercaba.

-"Estoy esperando, Jane", le dijo Abbott sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada de suave reproche. Jane le estudio un segundo más para asegurarse de lo que quería decir con eso.

-"Agente especial Dennis Abbott",… Jane empezó a decir con gran ceremonia para a continuación usar un tono amable y acercarse a su Jefe con la mano derecha extendida,.., "Muchas Gracias".

Esto pilló desprevenido a Abbott, tardo un segundo en reaccionar y estrechando la mano de Jane le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Lisbon lo escuchase,

-"Eres un idiota, pero un idiota con una suerte enorme. Sera mejor que te portes bien con una de mis mejores agentes porque si ella tiene alguna queja grave de ti vas a saber quien soy yo", mirando de reojo a Lisbon al decir esto y ella se sonrojo de manera indecible.

Abbott se inclino al oído de Jane y le puso un par de juegos de llaves en la mano.

-"Estas son las llaves de la habitación del Hotel y estas las del coche de alquiler y esto",…le entrego un sobre,.." Son los billetes de vuelta a Austin para pasado mañana. Hay que resolver mucha burocracia así que no puedo darte mas tiempo".

Jane volvió a sonreír a su Jefe, pensando en que circunstancias se habían conocido y como a pesar de ser estricto con él nunca le había caído excesivamente mal, incluso cuando le dijo que le hubiese puesto una bolsa en la cabeza y metido a la fuerza en un avión para traerle de vuelta a la cárcel, no había apreciado maldad en él, nada personal, solo el cumplimento del deber.

Mientras veían como Abbott se alejaba hacia la terminal para reunirse con Cho y Fisher, ellos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sonriendo como dos adolescentes. Lisbon se acercaba peligrosamente para su estado de ánimo, él le dio los juegos de llaves.

-"Creo que estaremos mejor, mas cómodos y mas seguros en el hotel"


	2. Chapter 2

La habitación de Jane seguía cerrada por el CSI por lo que los dos se alojaron en la suite de Lisbon, ella había recuperado su maleta del avión y la bolsa de viaje de Jane fue trasladada desde su habitación. Él estaba en la cama con el tobillo dañado en alto mirando como ella preparaba su primera noche juntos.

Lisbon había pedido en recepción que le trajeran unos cuantos suministros de la farmacia para aliviar el tobillo de Jane. Él no dejaba de mirarla en cada movimiento que realizaba a través de la habitación.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta indicando que traían el pedido él se levantó de la cama hacía la puerta y ella de manera muy tajante le volvió a empujar en la cama.

Lisbon abrió la puerta el tiempo necesario para recoger la bolsa y darle una mas que generosa propina al botones y volver al lado del hombre que no dejaba de sonreír.

-" Jane, necesito una cosa y la necesito ahora".

La forma de pronunciar esa frase y de mirarle le intrigo tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír de manera divertida hacia ella.

-"¿Que es lo que tanto te urge Teresa?. Dime qué es exactamente lo que necesitas"

Ella le respondió de manera muy seria.

-"Necesito que te quites inmediatamente los pantalones"

Sin variar un ápice su expresión Lisbon se sentó al lado del hombre que se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla y un cierto rubor coloreaba su rostro.

-" Pero...Teresa...así como que..."

-"Cállate...quítatelos y punto"

La cara del hombre se torno de un tono aun más rojizo.

-"Así que Patrick Jane también tiene algo de pudor, pensaba que era una de las cosas que habías olvidado usar"

Las manos de ella fueron directamente a la cintura de los pantalones del hombre que colocó sus manos en las de ella.

-"Teresa..me...estas abrumando"

-"Cállate que solo necesito que tu pierna este libre de ropa para comprobar el esguince y poder ponerte un vendaje compresivo"

Ella le dirigió una mirada extrañamente divertida.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?. Se me da bien desvestir a niños pequeños y a enfermos, tuve que hacerme cargo de cuatro de ellos",.. Ella dice en tono maternal mientras buscaba en la bolsa de la farmacia y regresaba a la cama con un par de rollos de vendajes y una pequeña botella de aceite para masajes.

Jane se desabrocho obedientemente los pantalones y estaba intentando deslizarlos por sus piernas pero necesito la ayuda final de Lisbon para sacarlos por los pies, ella retiro sus calcetines también y observo la tonalidad purpurea de la zona del abriendo la botella de aceite, un delicioso aroma inundo la habitación.

-"Almendras y Romero, alivia el dolor y es relajante, apoya el pie aquí, así",.. ella puso en su regazo el maltrecho tobillo derecho de Jane y vertiendo un poco de aceite en sus manos comenzó un curativo a la par que relajante masaje en la zona afectada, incluyendo el pie y los músculos de la pantorrilla. Jane no dejaba de observar, ella estaba concentrada en su trabajo, estaba cuidando de él y esto le abrumaba porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien le hiciera sentirse tan querido y amado.

Lisbon no era una buena actriz, buena mentirosa tampoco. Si, ella estaba cuidando de la lesión de Jane pero sin dejar de apreciar cada detalle de su cuerpo, cuando por fin salió de sus pantalones y pudo ver sus piernas largas y elegantes, en buen estado físico, su aspecto era mas bien de un bailarín tipo Fred Astaire o Gene Kelly y no de un entusiasta del gimnasio y las pesas.

Sus ojos disimuladamente fueron a la ropa interior de Jane, "Perfecto", pensó ella. Él usaba boxers y de uno de sus colores preferidos, el negro, haciendo un magnifico contraste con la piel y vello rubio de sus piernas. Lisbon se sentía excitada pero quería llevar a cabo su plan con Jane, ella quería tocarle, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo sin prisas, deleitarse con lo que había deseado hace años y no quería que él la interrumpiese, no hasta el momento justo.

Jane podía casi escuchar rugir los pensamientos de Lisbon, ver como sus manos hacían su trabajo pero a cámara lenta, ella estaba disfrutando tocándole y él estaba regocijándose con sus manos manos pequeñas y calientes aleteando en su piel.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?",…Ella le preguntó mientras finalizaba fijando la venda a su tobillo. Él suspiro pesadamente y la dirigió una sonrisa tan sexy que ella sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente.

-"Como si estuviera en el cielo y mi lado se encuentra mi ángel guardián",… Lisbon le miro con infinita ternura…"Pero es como si me hubieran dado una paliza, el esfuerzo físico, el que casi muero emocionalmente al pensar que te iba a perder, pero ha valido la pena todo. Todas y cada de las cosas por las que he pasado para llegar a ti y no me arrepiento de nada mas que de haber tardado tanto en decírtelo Teresa".

Lisbon escucho todo esto con un nudo en la garganta, sus mejillas ardiendo y las lagrimas amenazando en brotar a raudales en sus ojos, las manos en su regazo temblando ligeramente. Jane se inclino hacia adelante hasta apoyar su frente en la ella, tomándola por la parte posterior del cuello con su mano derecha la atrajo hasta sus labios, ella de inmediato abrió los suyos, empujando la lengua entre los dientes de él , buscando su lengua, besando, mordiendo. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la falta de oxigeno les hizo retroceder y buscar algo de aire entre jadeos.

-"Déjame cuidarte un poco mas. Quiero dar a tu maltrecho cuerpo un masaje para hacerle olvidar que ya no eres tan joven".

-"Teresa, ¿estas llamándome viejo trasto inútil?".

Lisbon se rio ante la muestra del ego masculino claramente ofendido, pero ella sabía que él no estaba en absoluto herido, ni mucho menos.

-"No, es solo que creo que lo necesitas por si tienes la intención de pasar la noche despierto conmigo y además",… ella hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios hinchados por sus besos, sus ojos se tornaron dos esmeraldas que le miraban a él brillando de deseo,… "Quiero dar un mejor uso a esto, es demasiado caro y me da lastima no aprovecharlo lo suficiente"… Lisbon levanto la pequeña botella de aceite de almendras a la vista de él, que comprendió al instante lo que ella deseaba, él anhelaba complacerla en todos sus deseos, y si eran que ella quería recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos él no se iba a negar de ninguna manera.

-"Ayúdame para ayudarte. Tienes razón que es un tremendo derroche",… Jane señalo la botella y tomando las manos de ella las situó en su pecho acercándola más a él,… "Ayúdame",… él inclino la cabeza mirando los botones de su camisa y volver a mirarla a ella mientras que él se quitaba la chaqueta.

Lisbon con dedos algo temblorosos fue deshaciendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Jane, mientras que las manos de él acariciaban suavemente los antebrazos y los codos de ella animándola tiernamente en su trabajo hasta que la camisa yacía al lado de la cama junto a su chaqueta.

Jane observaba las reacciones de Lisbon ante la visión de su casi desnudo cuerpo, él quería la aprobación de ella por su propias inseguridades y si, ella estaba hipnotizada observando los detalles de su piel pasando su lengua por sus labios mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus hombros, bajaban a sus pectorales y pasaba suavemente los pulgares por los pequeños pezones masculinos enmarcándolos en suaves círculos, mientras que las respiraciones de ambos se volvían pesadas, entrecortadas.

Ella le indico con un giro de su dedo que se diera la vuelta en la cama y se pusiera boca abajo, él así lo hizo y al momento sintió las pequeñas y calientes manos de Lisbon en su espalda, húmedas con el aceite de almendras recorriendo arriba y abajo por su espina dorsal, por sus brazos hasta sus hombros y deleitándose en su nuca.

Jane cerró los ojos sintiendo como si el resto del mundo se hubiera desvanecido. Ella estaba allí y estaba cuidando de él y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando rápidamente al contacto de la mujer que amaba. El estar boca abajo se le hacía por momentos más y más incomodo y tuvo que levantar las caderas para cambiar de posición y acomodar su más que completa erección, quedando momentáneamente sin el contacto de las manos de Lisbon, transcurriendo un corto, que a él se le hizo demasiado largo, espacio de tiempo y cuando fue a girar el cuello para mirarla sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de ella en su cintura.

Lisbon se había desecho de su ropa y se subió a horcajadas en la cintura de él, sus muslos a los lados de las caderas del hombre y se inclino sobre su espalda, sus pezones endurecidos hicieron contacto con la piel del hombre que se estremeció como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, sus dedos arrastraban las uñas por los costados del hombre mientras su boca besaba la deliciosa curva que formaba el hombro y el cuello y su lengua lamia el lóbulo de la oreja y la línea de la mandíbula de él, que suspiraba y gemía levemente retorciéndose debajo de ella. Jane llevo sus manos hacia atrás, acariciando la parte posterior de los muslos de Lisbon, las nalgas duras y firmes bajo sus dedos, apretando, masajeando el culo de la mujer que jadeaba contra su oído una orden.

-"Date la vuelta"

Lisbon se levanto de su espalda para quedar de rodillas a su lado, él giro sobre si mismo agradeciendo que su pene estaba liberado del sufrimiento de su propio peso contra el colchón pero dolía contra sus boxers. Lisbon jadeo una evidente aprobación ante lo que tenia ante ella y sin perder tiempo volvió a montar a horcajadas sobre él depositando un caliente y pesado beso en la boca del hombre.

-"Voy a seguir proporcionando mi ayuda para ti",… ella dejo sus labios y su boca inicio un lento, caliente y húmedo recorrido empezando por la línea del cuello hasta la clavícula, depositando besos en ambos pectorales, pasando la lengua sobre los pezones masculinos, chupando uno y otro alterativamente, las manos de ella iban un paso por delante mientras que su boca seguía camino hacia abajo ahora en el ombligo del hombre.

Las manos de Jane estaban donde ella las había dejado pero agarraban la sabana mientras ella torturaba deliciosamente su cuerpo, ese era su castigo, esperar a que ella le indicase que tenia su permiso para ponerlas encima de ella, pero que dulce tortura de la cual estaba gozando inmensamente.

Lisbon introdujo sus dedos en la cintura de los boxers deslizándolos por las caderas de él que las levantó para facilitarle el trabajo dejando por fin liberada su erección.

-"Grande, suave y duro. Muy duro. Me encanta. Lo adoro",… susurro mientras levanto brevemente los ojos hasta él para ver como sonreía ante sus halagos hacia su pene.

Ella ya tenia su boca deslizándose por la parte superior de la polla de Jane, pequeños besos con un leve succión fue recorriendo toda su longitud hasta llegar al glande, introduciéndolo en su boca, chupando delicadamente la tan sensible zona y jugando con lengua en apertura de la punta mientras sus dedos acariciaban la parte interna de los muslos del hombre y los testículos rodeados de un suave y rizado vello rubio.

Lisbon sentía las convulsiones en las caderas de él, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, las contracciones de su abdomen que indicaba que le estaba llevando al limite, ella misma estaba totalmente mojada y su vagina latía febrilmente, termino de sacar los boxers de las piernas del hombre y se acostó a su lado pero ofreciendo su sexo hacia él mientras que ella tomo en la mano derecha la base del pene tirando levemente hacia ella.

-"Vuélvete hacia mi. Ahora ya puedes y lo deseo. Deseo que pongas tu lengua dentro de mi, quiero sentir tu boca recorrer todo mi sexo. Lo quiero. Lo necesito".

Jane tomo una de sus piernas y la sujeto con su codo para facilitarle el acceso, no deseaba una llave de estrangulación en el cuello.

-"Tus deseos son ordenes para mi. Tu placer es mi felicidad, la felicidad que me estas dando de igual modo a mi".

Él susurraba las palabras calientes en la húmeda y brillante apertura rosa de ella, que sintió como hundía su boca ávido de disfrutar de su feminidad, hambriento de ella, de su sabor, su lengua recorría todos y cada uno de sus pliegues una y otra vez, levanto el clítoris con un dedo lo suficiente para ponerlo entre sus labios y chupar mientras introdujo un dedo en su interior encontrándola caliente, apretada. Era un hombre hambriento dándose un festín con su cuerpo, mientras de igual modo ella lo llevaba en el interior de su boca, deleitándose con el sabor de su piel, de la pequeñas gotas de liquido pre seminal que chupo del glande acompañando su mano en deslizamiento junto con su boca.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero cuando Jane sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal bajo una de sus manos tocando el rostro de ella en señal para que lo liberase, y con la otra en las caderas de ella fue acompañando sus movimientos hasta que ella quedo tendida de espaldas frente a él, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Él se quedo unos momentos contemplándola, su piel lechosa salpicada de pequeñas pecas chocolate, sus redondos y suaves pechos que subían y bajaban inquietos con su febril respiración, su boca sedosa de labios febriles que gemía en la urgencia de mas placer, cuando ella le tomo en una de sus manos abriendo sus piernas y guiándole a la entrada de su sexo, él se dejo llevar a su interior, húmedo y ardiente.

Lisbon apreciaba cada centímetro penetrándola, Dios, que era duro, caliente y grande, bastante mas grande que la media pero su excitación la ayudo a ajustarse a su alrededor, se sentía bien y él era un amante considerado, no dejando caer su peso encima de ella, no moviéndose bruscamente buscando solo el placer de él sin importarle si la hacia daño. Eso es lo que la pregunto varias veces mientras besaba su cuello y su mandíbula, ella posiciono sus caderas para facilitar que la penetración fuera mas profunda y él tomo sus piernas situando sus antebrazos debajo de la parte trasera de sus rodillas llegando todavía mas profundo en su interior. Movimientos primero suaves de deslizamiento dentro y fuera fueron inmediatamente seguidos de un bombeo que fue creciendo en intensidad mientras ella arrastraba sus dedos por la espalda de él, bajando las manos a su culo y apretando en su lado para indicarle como quería su grado de intensidad en ella.

Lisbon se retorcía debajo de él, los ojos apretados sintiendo el placer más absoluto en todo su cuerpo, definitivamente eso era hacer el amor, nunca había sentido lo mismo con otro hombre, en absoluto, todo era el placer en estado puro, desde los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos, el sudor que corría por sus cuerpos hasta los húmedos ruidos de los empujones de él en ella, era el éxtasis a punto de alcanzarla cuando ella enredo los dedos de su mano izquierda dentro del pelo de él, notando como una ardiente corriente brotar desde el interior de la unión abrasadora de sus sexos expandiéndose hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Jane percibió el orgasmo inminente de ella y el suyo propio a punto de desbordarle, quería estar allí con ella, llegar los dos lo mas cerca posible juntos. Las contracciones endurecidas de la vagina de ella ya eran casi permanentes, y él necesitaba el último placer.

-"Teresa mírame. Por favor abre los ojos",… su voz ronca del placentero esfuerzo, jadeando cada palabra,... "Di mi nombre, Teresa por favor. Di mi nombre"

Ella abrió los ojos a su petición, mirándole directamente en los suyos, sintiendo su rigidez y como el orgasmo estaba allí.

-"PATRICK",… ella jadeo forzosamente,…."Patrick, Patrick",… susurraba mientras una corriente explosiva recorría todo su ser y él daba sus últimos empujones al ritmo de la pronunciación de su nombre en labios de ella, haciéndole estallar y llenarla con su semilla dando un gemido ahogado con el nombre de ella en sus labios y contra su cuello.

Se quedaron así abrazados mientras sus cuerpos se enfriaban, unidos todavía, deliciosamente pegajosos, sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-"Teresa, vamos a cambiar de posición, por ahora",…él se giro levemente para quedar los dos de costado enfrentados, ambos gimieron cuando se separaron pero estaban mas cómodos así. Uno frente al otro, caricias suaves, amorosas, acompañadas de besos en cualquier lugar al que accedieran sus labios, los ojos brillantes y acuosos mirando el uno al otro.

-"Patrick",…el sonido de su nombre salir de los labios de ella era música celestial en sus oídos,…"Patrick, estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí contigo",… Lisbon acaricio dulcemente la mejilla de su amante, de su amor.

-"Gracias Teresa. Gracias por enseñarme de nuevo el camino y ser mi luz",… él atrajo hasta su pecho para envolverla en sus brazos, ella apoyo su cabeza escuchando el fuerte latido del corazón de él, que deposito un tierno beso en la frente de ella susurrando.

-"Gracias por ser mi maestra. Gracias por las lecciones para amar. Gracias Amor Mio"


End file.
